eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul
''For the real life figure, see Paul ter Voorde. Paul (credited as Paul the Pilot in The Snogre) is a recurring background character in Eddsworld. Edd had known the real Paul for a number of years and was good friends with him, hence his constant involvement with the series. He can be generally recognized usually by his character's unusually large eyebrows and is normally seen with a cigarette. His first animated appearance was in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2. Pictures of him can be seen inside Edd's house in some episodes. Based on how he interacted with characters in parts of the series (specifically Moving Targets and Climate Change), he doesn't seem to care much of what's happening around him. However, in The Snogre, he tries to warn Patryck about the oncoming cloudberg, but the two end up crashing anyway. List of Appearances *Paul's Tale *The Holiday Heist: Asleep. *F is for FUN: "Down here in the deep blue sea!" *Zombeh Attack 2: Paul was one of the many civillians to have been turned. *Zombeh Nation: Matt attacks him with a mop. *Moving Targets: Paul was one of the two guards at the military base, where he didn't care about what the other guard said. *25 Feet Under The Seat: Paul doesn't appear in this episode but one of the Atlantisians has his eyebrows, and wears a similar colored shirt. *Money (That's What I Want): A picture of Paul can be seen in the hallway. *Zanta Claws II: On one of Zanta's security cameras, Paul is seen sitting on a bench. *Movie Makers: Paul was a guard at a military base where he was fooled by Edd into letting him steal a tank. He can also be seen upside-down in a painting on Edd's house. *Climate Change: Paul was working at a power plant, where he didn't care about the electrometer going through the red zone due to Edd's overuse of electricity. *WTFuture: Paul was one of the people to eat at Bob's Diner. He was sitting behind Edd and the gang. *Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders): A picture of Paul is in Edd's house when Tom is drilling through a wall. *He is in Edd's livestream for Hammer & Fail 2. *Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble): Whilst Edd and Tom are walking up to the Attic around 6:19, a photo similar to a blueprint of Paul can be seen in the middle. Paul is also walking outside a fence when Eduardo and Edd are arguing. *Space Face: Found floating in space with Hellucard at the starting credits. Also, one of the aliens has Paul's famous eyebrow. *The Snogre: He appears as a pilot at the beginning, crashing into a "Cloudberg". *Fun Dead: Paul is shown on the ZNN fighting zombehs. Later, what may be his corpse is partially seen in the arcade when Tom picks up his gun, thinking it goes to the game he was playing. He was also seen inside the arcade game. *PowerEdd: Paul has a cameo as a child in Edd's flashback, where he is seen in front of Edd. *Mirror Mirror: He can be seen in a picture holding a mug. *Trick or Threat: Paul makes a cameo in a picture behind the TV. *Christmas Eddventure: A picture of Paul can be seen by the phone when Matt is talking to his Grandma. *Saloonatics: A picture of him can be seen for a second while Edd walks through the museum. *The End: Paul retrieves an injured Tord. Gallery Sitting_zanta_claws.png|Paul sitting on a bench in Zanta's Security Cameras. Electric Paul.PNG|Paul as an electrician.the 1980's looking mario clothing Paul MM.PNG|Edd fooling Paul. Paul W.PNG|Paul and a person sitting behind Matt and Edd. Paul H.PNG|A picture of Paul hanging in Edd's House. PaulP.PNG|Paul as he appears in a wallpaper. Paul.png|Paul as seen in Hammer & Fail 2 Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Paul with Hellucard in Space Face Part 1 Paul as an Alien.PNG|A alien species with eyebrows similar to Paul Paul.JPG|Paul in Moving Targets Paul The Aminator.png|Paul in real life. Armyofriends.jpg|Left to right: Joe, Laurel, Hellucard, Diwi, Paul, Tord and Psycosis Paul Snogre.png|Paul as he appears at the start of The Snogre HammerandFail2Paul.png|Paul's cameo appearance in Hammer and Fail Part 2 Eddsworld - Fun Dead3.png|Paul battling the Zombehs AnimationZombehNationMopping.PNG|Zombeh Paul in Zombeh Nation Animation25ftUnderTheSeatEyebrowCreature.PNG|A Fish species Paul paul and patryk in the end part 2.png|Paul (right) in The End EddsworldLegacyPowerEddBoredSlump.png|Paul as a child in "PowerEdd" References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Legacy characters Category:Army